1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of block games. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the field of block games having indicia faces.
2. Background of the Invention
Block games are generally known. In a "domino" game, a plurality of individual tiles are provided. One must count the number of dots on the domino tile and then make a match. Moreover, in the "domino" game, each number of dots has only one representation.
Although one may think that the present invention is similar in appearance to a "domino" game, it is completely different from the "domino" game in its basic principle and overcomes the problems which the "domino" game presents. Moreover, the present invention can be played by children as young as three years old.